


Al & Peggy's high school prom

by woahbundy



Category: Married With Children
Genre: 1960s, Backstory, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Prom, Underage Drinking, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahbundy/pseuds/woahbundy
Summary: Peggy is excited for her high school prom but the night doesn't exactly go the way she planned...





	Al & Peggy's high school prom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the late 1960s and based on things that were mentioned on the show about the night of Al and Peggy's prom.
> 
> I imagined Peggy's dress to look similar to Lorraine's dress at the end of Back to the Future but you can let your imagination run free.

Peggy was really excited for the prom. She had been planning her outfit for weeks, gotten a beautiful dress and practiced doing her hair and makeup for hours. Now that the prom was finally here, she couldn't wait to be the queen of the night.

Al's plans, however, varied from hers just a little. He saw the prom as the perfect opportunity to show off his hot girlfriend to everyone who'd ever doubted him. Especially his friends, who didn't think that he could keep Peggy as his girlfriend for longer than a week. That's how long her boyfriends usually lasted until they were tossed aside for a cuter one.

But not Al. For some reason their relationship seemed stronger than the ones they both had before and what they had conceived as love with others was nothing compared to what they felt for each other.

After putting on his tux and combing his hair again, he got into his car and drove to her house to pick her up. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped. She looked so gorgeous in her dress, he could barely take his eyes off of her. And since her parents weren't home, there was no one to stop him from ogling.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Hi," he replied amazed.

"You like it?" she asked meeting his gaze. His eyes still fixated on her cleavage, he nodded approvingly. She smiled. "Great, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but," he revealed a box from behind his back, "I brought you something." He slowly opened it and took out the corsage he had picked out for her. It was already a little dried up but Peggy's eyes lit up. "Oh Al, it's beautiful," she said happily. "Thank you."

Planting a kiss on his cheek, she left a red stain from her lipstick on it. "Oops," she chuckled as he put the corsage on her wrist. "Let me get you a makeup wipe for that. You don't wanna get those red stains on you until later," she winked and ran to the bathroom to get him the wipe.

As she removed the lipstick from his cheek a minute later, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiful face. Meeting his eyes for a second, she smirked. "There, all better," she declared before giving him a quick peck on the lips and reapplying her own lipstick.

Smiling, he took her hand, guided her to the car and drove them to the gym. But once they got there, his eyes were no longer on her. Now they were just roaming to find his friends.

"I wanna dance," Peg declared.

"Yeah, yeah just a moment," Al dismissed her and dragged her to a corner of the gym where he thought his friends might be.

"Please Al," she begged, tugging on his sleeve. "I just gotta find my friends first," he insisted.

"If we don't even dance, what's the point of coming here?" she asked.

Annoyed by her nagging, he finally gave in. "Fine, fine. The next song that plays, we will dance to." Peg's face lit up and she waited patiently for the song that was playing to end. 

The next song that came on was War by Edwin Starr and Peg tapped Al on the shoulder. "Al, this is our song." He sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. Smiling she put her arms around his neck and started dancing.

Looking into her eyes, which were lingering on him lovingly, he leaned in slowly to claim her lips in a soft kiss. Responding to it deeply, she smiled against his lips, the butterflies in her stomach doing somersaults. After their lips parted, she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his, savoring the moment.

"You look real beautiful tonight, babe," he told her quietly.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice, unable to to erase the smile from her face. "You look quite handsome yourself," she winked, earning a kiss on the nose. 

They continued dancing cheek to cheek, stealing a kiss from each other every now and again until the song was over. When it was, he gave her a squeeze and let her go. "Now let's find my friends."

Peg rolled her eyes and followed him when he finally spotted them in a corner. "Hey guys," he smirked, walking over to them. "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Peggy Wanker."

He pushed her forward a little so everyone could see her properly and was pleased with their drooling faces. "Hi." Peg gave them a dismissive smile and turned back around to Al who nodded proudly as all his friends stared longingly at her ass.

"Al, can we go back to the dance floor now?"

"Well... I don't know, Peg. I'm already pretty partied out. Shouldn't we just go home and," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "have a little fun?" he asked loud enough for the others to hear and smirked as they grinned and nodded, assuming he was about to get some.

Peg, on the other hand was not pleased. "Seriously Al? We just got here. We've been here for barely 20 minutes. I don't wanna leave yet."

"Come on, babe. This party is tired. Let's go back to your father's house and have our own little party." He gave her a wink. Realizing that this was likely the only way to escape his annoying friends, she sighed and gave in at last.

"Well guys, we're leaving. I'll see you all tomorrow." He grinned and added under his breath, "Gee, I hope I have enough condoms in the car."

"Shut up, Al," she rolled her eyes and took his hand pulling him towards the exit as the other guys whistled after them.

"You really stink, Al. I was gonna be prom queen tonight, you know. Now, I can't even be there," she complained as they walked back to his car. "I'm sorry, honey. Look," he rested his hands on her shoulders when they reached the car. "Let's just go get some pizza and have ourselves a nice evening at your house. We don't even have to have sex if you don't want to. I just said that to make them jealous."

"I know," she responded annoyed.

"Come on, Peg. Cheer up. The night isn't over yet."

"Fine," she answered reluctantly. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Let's go." They got into the car and drove back to her house, picking up a pizza on the way. As they walked in, Al checked the time. "Ooo just in time for the game." He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV opening up the pizza box. Peg looked at him in disbelief. "The game?"

"There wouldn't be any beer in this house, would there?" he asked without looking up. Peggy sighed and shook her head. "I'll check." She went to the fridge and got out a six pack. Maybe if she got drunk, this night wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself. She handed him one and sat next to him.

"Thanks babe," he said smiling and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Look Peg, it has extra cheese. I love extra cheese," he said excitedly, dangling the slice in front of her before taking a huge bite.

"That's great honey," she smiled sarcastically and patted his leg.

After taking a few more bites, he wrapped his arm around her and took a sip from his beer before focusing his full attention back on the game. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against him. She was annoyed at the lack of attention he was paying her but having his arm around her still made her feel warm inside.

Trying to make the game at least a little more interesting, she took a sip whenever the losing team got tackled by Al's favorite team, unaware that he was already on his third beer by now.  
She did kinda like watching him get excited every time his team scored some points. He looked so cute.

Her eyes now completely focused on him as he jumped up in euphoria again, she smiled. As he sat back down, she leaned into him. "Al," she mumbled, already feeling the impact of the alcohol, "I love you."

"Shut up, I can't hear the game," he said in return, waving a hand at her. She frowned, looking a little offended but he turned his head to look at her and smirked. "I'm just kidding, babe." He gave her a kiss. "I love you too."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Hey, you're my girl," he reminded her.

Slightly smiling again, she cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. To her surprise, he did not object, finally showing more interest in making out with her than watching the game.

As their tongues met, his hand began stroking her waist, putting a genuine smile on her face when he pulled her closer. The butterflies in her stomach were now racing as they looked into each other's eyes, their faces barely an inch apart, her fingers still lingering on his cheek. When she claimed his lips again, he pulled her onto his lap, letting her straddle him. As their kisses became more passionate, his hands started roaming her back, looking for the zipper to rid her of her dress.

"Any chance you got one of those condoms out of your car?" she whispered in between kisses. Briefly interrupting his quest for her zipper, he reached into one of his pockets, pulling one out and held it up to show her. Grinning, she rested her forehead against his. "We better make use of it then, before it expires."

"Can't let that happen," he winked, groping her behind. Pressing a kiss to his nose, she reached behind her to help him unzip her dress. Mesmerized by the beauty of her as it came off, he began planting kisses all over her neck and cleavage, her arms snaking around his neck. Soon they were entangled as their bodies met in sensual harmony, making sweet love to each other.

Panting as they finished a few minutes later, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped tight around her waist, he held her close for a few minutes until the game that was still on in the background caught his attention again.

"Oh, it's the last quarter!" he noted and let go of her but she kept holding on to him tight, never wanting to let go. Feeling goosebumps on her skin as he stroked her arm, he pulled out a blanket from underneath them to wrap it around her.

"What are you doing?" Peg asked appalled.

"Giving you a blanket?" Al replied puzzled.

"That's not a blanket, that's my father's coat," she corrected him.

"Oh. Well, guess we just had sex on it then," Al shrugged and tossed it onto the armchair.  
Peg's eyes widened. "Fuck, really?"

Al nodded and she grabbed an actual blanket, wrapping it around her body as she climbed off of him in shame. "That's his favorite coat," she mumbled.

"Ah, it's no big deal. I bet he won't even notice," he assured her, putting his boxers back on and wrapping his arm around her. "I hope you're right," she replied doubtfully and cuddled up to him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh look we're about to win!" he exclaimed excitedly pointing at the TV screen. A slight smile flit across her face.

"Another touchdown, yes yes yes, we won!" he yelled, grabbing another beer and holding it up as if to congratulate the team. "Oh babe, could this night be any better?" he asked, taking a sip and giving her a squeeze. Smiling up at him, she shook her head and gave him a kiss, before wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

Satisfied he drank his celebratory beer as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is one of the first stories I wrote about Married... with Children and the first one I published so I would appreciate any kind of feedback :)


End file.
